SoulGem Crusaders
by Wandering-Chronicler
Summary: After the remnants of a dead world finds its way into a world that's still young, evil begins to rise and its going to take more than just one Joestar to stop it.
1. Character bio 1

**Hello and welcome to my very first FanFic! The first chapters are still in the works so I'll be posting the character bios up first. This is a an AU that I had rattling around in my head for months now so I hope ya all enjoy it.**

 **Any creative criticism or advice will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I just wanted to make it clear I don't own PMMM, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or any other potential anime references I'll be making throughout this little ride. They belong to their respective owners and creators. In quoting a certain caped Baldie I just do this for fun!** **_**

 **Homura Joestar (formerly Akemi)**

 **Age: 13**

 **Type: Human, Magical girl, Hamon user.  
**

**Relatives: Jonathan Joestar (Ancestor), Erina Joestar (Ancestor), Jorge Joestar (great grandfather), Elizabeth Joestar (great grandmother), Joseph Joestar (grandfather), Suzi Joestar (grandmother), Holly Joestar (formerly Akemi, Mother), Shinji Akemi (Father), Erina Joestar (elder sister,Formerly Akemi), Jotaro Joestar (elder brother, formerly Akemi).  
**

**Bonds: Kyoko Sakura Speedwagon (Girlfriend), Yuma Speedwagon (friend), Robert E O Speedwagon (great uncle), Homura Akemi (other world counterpart)  
**

**Hobbies: reading, board games, feeding kyoko.  
**

**Likes: her family, archeology, kyoko, clocks, reading.  
**

**Hates: annoying people, Homura Akemi, overly sweet things**

 **Bio: the youngest member of the long rooted Joestar family, once a shy and timid girl, she's flourished into a very head strong and confident young heiress, though being the baby of the family she's sometimes doted on by almost everyone in her family much to her annoyance. After suffering from a heart attack at age 6 her grandfather unlocked her latent Hamon abilities to help heal her; since then she's become a skilled hamon user under Joseph's care. After finding a strange gem stone that granted her time stopping magical powers and encountering a mysterious pink haired girl that pleaded for her to "Finish her off"; Homura's chosen to follow in her family's strange tradition of going on a bizarre adventure to uncover the truth of these gemstones and the "other world" that seems be linked to her world.**


	2. Character Bio 2

**Ok up next for you viewing pleasure is an OC who inspired by a certain cyborg hero from One Punch Man! Hope ya like her!**

 **/**

 **Erina Joestar (the second)**

 **Age: 22**

 **Type: human, mechanical girl.**

 **Relatives: Jonathan Joestar (Ancestor), Erina Joestar (Ancestor), Jorge Joestar (great grandfather), Elizabeth Joestar (great grandmother), Joseph Joestar (grandfather), Suzi Joestar (grandmother), Holly Joestar (formerly Akemi, Mother), Shinji Akemi (Father), Homura Joestar (younger sister, Formerly Akemi), Jotaro Joestar (younger brother, formerly Akemi).**

 **Bonds: Titans, Stardust Crusaders, Speedwagon Association, Joestar Corporation.**

 **Likes: good fights, doting on homura, teasing jojo, trolling people.**

 **Hates: bitter food, arrogant assholes, and the number 4**

 **Hobbies: upgrading herself, video games, manga**

 **Bio: the oldest daughter and first born of this generation's Joestars, fairly upbeat and happy Erina was named after her ancestor. In her youth she grew very close to her grandpa Joseph and as a result picked up his trollish habits of being able to tell what someone would say next. While she was content with being the "normal one of the family", the Joestars curse eventually kicked in when she was almost killed in a mysterious accident. However fate wouldn't claim this star; despite being critically injured She put her considerable mechanical genius into designing cybernetic parts that would save herself and give her the edge she needs to beat the crap out of the person responsible for trying to kill her. Now a flamethrower wielding "mechanical" girl she is more than prepared for anything that the world might throw at her...even strange Pillar Men from her grandpa's past and demented girls with magical powers…**


	3. Character Bio 3

**Hahaha 3 bios in one day huh not bad, I had these prepared for a while now so please accept the offerings. Now then this wouldn't exactly be JJBA without its Jojo so here we go.**

 **Oh wait almost forgot~ while I'm going to keep most of the characters personality wise close to their source characters it's still an AU so I'm gonna be taking a few creative liberties. Hopefully this doesn't crash and burn too badly. Oops I ranted! Onward to the bio!**

 **/**

 **Jotaro Joestar (aka JoJo)**

 **Age: 21**

 **Type: Human, Stand user**

 **Stand: Star Platinum: the World**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: A**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: C**

 **Staying: D**

 **Precision: A**

 **Learning: C**

 **Ability: super human strength, speed and precision, time stop for 5 seconds at a time.**

 **Relatives: Jonathan Joestar (Ancestor), Erina Joestar (Ancestor), Jorge Joestar (great grandfather), Elizabeth Joestar (great grandmother), Joseph Joestar (grandfather), Suzi Joestar (grandmother), Holly Joestar (formerly Akemi, Mother), Shinji Akemi (Father), Homura Joestar (younger sister, Formerly Akemi), Erina Joestar ( Older sister, formerly Akemi).**

 **Bonds: Stardust Crusaders, Speedwagon Association, JoestarCorporation.**

 **Likes: marine life, a good brawl, his family (tends to hide it)  
Hates: arrogant assholes, bad food, those who abuse their power.  
**

**Hobbies: reading up on marine life, going to the beach, watching documentaries.**

 **Bio: The second oldest child and only son of the Joestar triplets and the current bearer of the Jojo nickname. Originally described as being a "sweet kid" in his youth by his mother, older sister and grandfather, during his teen years he was most known for being a delinquent that lived with his own moral standards. Eventually he developed his Stand and came to believed it to be an evil spirit; he attempted to distance himself from his family by throwing himself in jail. When his mother and siblings failed to convince him to come home his grandfather Joseph accompanied by a certain fortune teller explained what a Stand was while Jotaro was initially unconvinced by their claims he finally decided "it was better than thinking it was a demon". Before departing the fortune teller offered a parting gift; naming his stand: Star Platinum. Through the rest of his high school life and into his college career he's encountered and [RETIRED] his fair share of stand users and gained allies along the way, he developed his Stand into Star Platinum: The World. Now working to become a Marine Biologist he still makes time to help the Foundation in dealing with particularly troublesome Stand users. However rumors of Stand Making arrows surfacing in different parts of the world has forced him to put his studies on hold for the time being…especially finding the bastard with the Golden Stand that attacked his mother…**

 **/**

 **Woo ok this was a pretty hard one to produce; as you probably noticed the Jojo I picked happen to be everyone's sea loving Jojo, mainly because it'll be fun having two time stopping Joestars running around. This version of Jotaro is a bit of a mix of SDC and DIU versions of him. Also his origins are a bit different naturally buuuut I'd be spoiling too much if I said any more.**

 **Anyways story structure wise each "Episode" of this story will focus one of the three Joestars and their respective groups as they raise hell. While this all might seem like insanity but its controlled insanity that's linked through a common theme between the 3 groups that will be revealed as we go.**

 **With the first three bios up be sure to leave a review to let me know what you all think of SGC so far!**

 ***put on a hunting hat and pulls out a few plushie madokas and kyuubis* while I might be paranoid but I could have sworn I heard clara doll giggling earlier so that means a wild Homucifer must be near. Wish me luck capturing my potential co-host!**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	4. Prelude 1

**Fragment of the lost Arc: Act 1:** **The Devil's Memory. -Part 1-**

The final remnants of the evening are finally beginning to disappear as night takes its rightful place over the City of Morioh. The normally noisy city enjoys a brief calm as the local nightlife begins to stir, while some residents of the city would normally enjoy the small bit of silence but one person in particular found the lack of noise almost torturous, without the noise to keep her distracted all of the echoing sounds provided her mind began to fill with various questions that had been consuming her throughout the week. Questions that had refused to provide any clue to assist her in finding answers.

The tormented girl was sitting by a fountain in the center of a now empty park. She had long black hair and wore a slightly tattered school uniform but her most interesting features where the almost salamander like earring that looked like it was missing something and her odd magenta eyes. If one was to look into them directly they could describe them best as unending pits of superiority with hints of self-loathing mixed but that was on an ordinary day; right now those same eyes were filled with unbridled rage, confusion and a very small bit of curiosity for her unfamiliar surroundings.

" _I still don't understand how any of this could happen! I hadn't made any mistakes, I made sure to keep an eye on that idiot of a blueberry and the cheese lover. I kept Mami in check by practically throwing the cheese eater into her arms and while Kyoko seemed to have some awareness of what was going she was willing to keep silent about it as long as the caped idiot of justice she loved so much was safe… and pretty sure the promise of perpetually free food was the last push she needed to remain on my side."_ She took a moment to look at her reflection in the water, at one point her appearance was prim and perfect but now she looked haggard and exhausted. " _So it couldn't have been any of them that returned_ _ **Her**_ _memories to her… while I knew and accepted that she would eventually regain her memories and powers one day and attempt to punish me for my rebellion I didn't expected it to happen so soon nor as suddenly as it did."_ For a small moment images of a girl with pink hair and angry golden eyes focused on her, a city burning down around them and finally a single bright light that rendered presumably both of them unconscious. " _Then I woke up in an alleyway of all things, while it was annoying it's the very least of my problems."_ On that thought she reached up to her earring and felt the bottom of it; " _No my biggest concern is somehow I lost part of my power along the way; specifically my shield and time stop magic. While I can make do with what powers I still have I feel incomplete without my original abilities, like a fundamental part of me has been torn out and it's left me weaker than I should be and I hate the idea of being left so weak. I hate it as much as I hate being left in the dark about a situation."_

With that thought the girl got up from her seat and began to walk out from the park. But her thoughts wouldn't allow her any peace. " _Everything in this city almost feels… wrong to me. It's peaceful enough but where are all the magical girls? I haven't even been able to sense a single witch either nor have I seen kyu..."_ the final thought caused her to freeze internally " _damnit I completely overlooked that blasted fur ball! While I doubt he had anything to do with the event from before, I can't discredit the possibility that he made it here as well. While I would like to explore this Morioh more and see if I can figure how to regain my lost powers hunting that damn cat down is going to have to be my top priority."_ While she mentally pondered how to gain any potential clues she failed to notice an almost robotic head being to rise from out of her shadow briefly studying her before receding back from where it came from.

 **\- A small Distance away-**

When one of the few street lamps in the park turns on the light reflects off the lens of a sniper's scope hidden in the bushes along with the rough outline of a person. Noticing the light the figure retreats farther back into his hiding spot, " _Bout time the brat finally started doing something, while I don't mind a good steak out every once and awhile hiding in the bushes sucks sometimes."_

Reaching into his jacket pocket the figure pulls out a phone and smirks at the twenty text messages he's received from the same number. " _Geez, I warned him that stalking someone takes time and actual patients… gotta give him credit for some of these death threats though. Eh must be trying to up his game or something._ "

[Boss] Hurry up and answer me you lazy bastard! It's been SIX hours already!

[Me] Sup bro.

[Boss] FINALLY! What the hell have you been doing?! You better have a damn good reason for ignoring me!

[Me] would you relax already. I've been keeping tabs on little Miss Not-Joestar, the brats been sitting around in the park for the last few hours.

[Boss] oh? It sounds like you were actually doing your job for once.

[Me] hey no need for cheap shots. Or should I comment on your fixation with the Joestar brat? Didn't peg ya for being into little girls.

[Boss] remind me why I haven't torn your freaking head off again?

[Me] cuz you love me :3 3

[Me] but jokes aside; she's finally on the move so I'll go ahead and tail her.

[Boss] good. Any ideas as to where she's headed?

[Me] yeah I have a few places in mind. She's a creature of habit, plus she's pretty much friendless and alone. My Stand is hiding in her shadow so I could go ahead and finish her off now if you want.

[Boss] that won't be necessary. Just stick to the plan.

[Me] man you're no fun. Fine I'll send her your way soon enough.

"I still don't get why he's so damn fixated about this chick. But then again as long as he pays me for this I guess I shouldn't really care... but still a Homura Joestar look alike? This has me interested." with a small smirk he places his phone back into his pocket and stands up, stretching a bit before walking after his target with renewed interest.

\- **To Be Continued….**

 **Woo finally got a chance to post this little prelude, Part two is being worked on and should be up pretty soon. Hoping I got Homucifier down well. Hope ya all enjoy!**


End file.
